heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.17 - Hope In Brooklyn
Scenes from an Italian restaurant... Wednesday. It's Fern's favorite day to work because it's busy but not crazy-busy, and mostly the crowd that comes in are regulars. Mostly. After spending the morning exploring Gotham City, she came right to Anita Bella, changed into her fetching mustard yellow uniform dress, and got right to work. By stopping at a table occupied by two men in suits to exchange some pleasantries. While her attention is mainly focused on the conversation, she stays alert to signals from the other few customers and listening for the bell over the door to signal a new arrival. And that bell does ring. Eventually. But when it does a single person wanders in. A teenaged girl. And to be honest, she doesn't exactly look the best. oh, she's not injured. but well... Her clothes look like they may have been rummaged from somewhere and could use a bit of a wash. And her hair could use a wash as well. But otherwise... Well, this younger redhead looks a lot like any other girl. Maybe even a bit of a 'street kid'. Even as she gives the restaurant a bit of a quick once over, possibly to see who's here, and possibly to see if she can find one of those 'please Seat Yourself'/'Please Wait To Be Seated' signs. No such sign exists, because the staff of the restaurant take particular pride on greeting every diner immediately, and like family. Except, a nice family, not, like, the Manson family. Fern excuses herself from the conversation and moves quickly for the entry, dingy white sneakers squeaking lightly on the tile floor. "Afternoon," she greets warmly, with an easy smile. "Just one today?" She doesn't seem to note the girl's slightly 'street' appearance, and gives her the same attention she does everyone. Blinking once, the girl shifts her attention to the waitress, before a slight, faint smile appears as she nods. "Just one." All though as she gives the place another quick look, she frowns, noting that maybe this wasn't the best place to stop. After all, with all the people here... Oh well. Hope has dealt with worse, and she can improvise if need be As Fern reaches to get a menu from a rack, she notices the change of smile for frown as Hope looks around. "Follow me," is invited pleasantly. She turns to lead the girl into the dining room and glances around herself, looking for the source of the frown. Nothing seems out of place, but maybe it's that the lingering table of secretaries are a little loud after perhaps one glass of wine too many with lunch. At least they'll be walking back to work. Or very slightly staggering. In case that's the reason, Fern leads to a booth along the side wall, quieter without being isolated. She sets the menu down on the table and steps aside so the younger woman can sit. "Can I bring you something to drink?" A booth? That helps. A lot. In fact the fact that Hope is being lead to one causes her smile to start to return. To be honest, the teenager wasn't sure how much of a good idea this was to begin with, but there's some stuff she needed to do. And the best way to do it, in her opinion anyways, would not be on an empty stomach. And when you mix in her little luck earlier today and what she found, well... "Coffee, please." is said as she offers Fern a smile again. That is before she pulls out a tattered and mostly used notebook. One that much like her clothing, looks like it's been scrounged up from who knows where. All though as it's set down, it is opened up, and some of the notes in it, if the waitress even looks at it, could be considered a bit odd. case in point, one one page, in giant letters and circled are the words 'IS IT BEFORE? OR AFTER WHEN I SHOULD BE? IF AFTER... NOT THE SAME?' A smile, that's much better. Fern's own smile eases again, and she nods, not writing down 'coffee' on her order pad. While she tries never to intrude on the privacy of customers, she's a curious girl and can't help a quick glance at the notebook as she speaks, "The special today is the lasagna, which is excellent. But Julius is in the back, and he can always be persuaded to make a pizza for a pretty girl. It's the. best. pizza ever." The emphasis is light, but significant. "I'll be right back with your coffee." She turns, squeaking lightly to the kitchen, pausing as she passes the secretaries to make sure they aren't wanting for anything. There's a nod before she continues on her way. *squeak*squeak*squeak* After a moment she's back out of the kitchen, balancing a tray on one hand, stopping to leave a few glasses of water with the ladies, then continuing back to Hope. Coffee, sweetener packets, a little pitcher of cream, and a little basket holding butter packets and some slices of Anita's fresh rosemary bread are set out. There's already silverware wrapped in a napkin and a small empty plate for the bread on the table. And as Fern wanders away that page, and several others are ripped out of the notebook, and spread all over the table. And the notes well... They do look more than a bit odd. They say some odd things. But they have a theme. Almost. They tend to deal with odd happenings. 'Bug Soldiers'. 'Last Cities'. Each one has the word 'When?' written not too far from the main entry. All though as that bread arrives, it's positively divine smell distracts Hope from 'organizing' her notes. It's enough to make that smile of the girls to grow even more. "Thank you." is said as the teenager reaches into her pocket and pulls out a beat up, crumpled old looking ten dollar bill, and a small handful of coins. "All though I'm not really sure what I can afford right now..." Again, Fern can't help the glance at the papers, although she catches herself and forces her eyes up to Hope's face, trying to tame her nosiness. Concern. Concern sounds better. Her eyes fall to the bill produced, and her smile never falters. "Oh, we can make anything work out, don't worry. Did you decide on what you'd like?" There's a blink at that. And heck, Hope really has to fight to maintain some self control. After all, she's in public, and with the skeleton of a plan she's been working on, the last thing she needs is a lapse in self control. "I admit I'm tempted by that pizza you described, but well...." There's a shrug. "Maybe just something small instead. Like a cup of soup?" All though that glance at the notes is noticed, but there is no comment. Not as one is reached for. If Fern looks quickly she may even see 'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MUTANTS AND POWERS? GONE?' on one sheet before it's flipped over. Darn her 'concern'! Fern does glance down as Hope's hand moves, and she quickly looks back up. But not before she sees the word Mutants, and one eyebrow arches. Still, she covers it quickly, giving Hope a suspicious look, lightened by her words, "Only soup? Are you sure? C'mon, what do you like on your pizza?" There's a softly encouraging tone to her voice. Fern knows enough people in a bit of a bind to figure that Hope is having a patch of bad luck as well, and money isn't something that should keep someone from getting a solid meal. Just a patch of bad luck would be an improvement over how things are now. But that's a story for another time. Instead, there's a slight shake of her head as Hope opens her mouth, possibly to say just a single word, before she catches herself and shrugs. "I don't know. I've never had... Pizza before." Yeah. Talk about an admission to make. Especially to someone like Fern. Firsts. Fern has been down this road before, and for a moment her smile falters at the bittersweet reminder before she purposefully pushes it clear out of her mind and the sunniness is back in her smile. "Then you need to try the pizza. We can keep it pretty simple." She reaches over the spread pages, taking the menu in her hand and opening it to the back page. Since Julius only makes the pizza when he feels like it, it's got it's own little section with SPECIAL ORDER printed at the top. "These are the toppings. It comes with cheese already on it. Do you like anything here?" All the usual pizza toppings are listed, alphabetically. Even as that menu is pulled out, and it's glanced at, Hope can't help but blink at some of the names. After all... "Pepperoni? I'm not sure I even want to know what that is..." is muttered as she glances at it. And yet, as the menu is glanced at, something falls out of the notebook and falls onto the floor next to the table. Something thin, roughly paper sized. "I... I'll go with what ever you recommend." There's a grin as pepperoni is taken out of the equation, and Fern inwardly agrees. She's never been a big fan of that topping. "I'll keep it simple for you," she promises, then steps back as the 'something' flutters to the floor. "Oh hey..." She stoops down at once to retrieve the fallen item for the young woman at the table. "Don't want to lose anything." What is that thing? A small slip of paper. A picture really. It has a few words on it as well as. 'Go to the school?' and 'He was at the school!' are written. And the picture itself? It looks like a printout of a sign that says 'Xaviers'. "Thanks." is said as the paper is slipped back into the notebook. Of course right about now it figures that someone else has to enter the restaurant. Doesn't it? In fact this one looks a lot like some sort of 'Goon' in a suit, a cheap suit at that, wearing sunglasses. There is a glance at the picture as Fern hands it back, but it doesn't register with her, despite knowing several of the people involved with Xaviers. None of them has ever mentioned the name of the school through which they are all acquainted. Although the word school does bring that certain group of friends to mind, as an association. "You're welcome," Fern says warmly. When the bell over the door rings, her attention immediately shifts for a moment as she glances over, then back to Hope. "I'll get your order in for the pizza, you relax and enjoy the bread. Anita makes it special." One more smile, and then Fern turns, heading for the new arrival. "Afternoon, sir. One today?" Despite the 'Goon' vibe, he still gets the warm welcome and sunny smile. And Hope does nibble on the bread. That is as she notices the goon. She even glares at him for a moment or two. That is before, and with little warning she starts to collect her notes back up, and leaves all of her money on the table. What little of it she has. The 'Goon' meanwhile glances directly at Fern, and looks almost like he's about to snarl as he asks, "Are you the owner?". That is before he glances around. His gaze finally falling on Hope, where it pauses for a moment or two more. The almost snarl has Fern's brows drawing together in concern. "No sir, I'm not. He's in the back, if you'd like me to fetch him for you?" She's trying to recall the man's face, but it's not familiar as a customer she's served. There's a little relief in that, at least he's hopefully not here to lodge a complaint about her or one of the other servers. Fern notices as his eyes settle, and she glances back at Hope, her frown deepening as she sees the girl gathering her things up. There's a pause. As if the 'Goon' changes his mind and says, "Don't bother." Then he even moves like he's starting to reach for something inside his jacket.... Hope meanwhile lets out a faint curse as she actually drops her notebook, causing ages to fall out. But she doesn't even move to pick it up. Not as she turns and starts to drift towards the bathrooms... Fern's frown deepens and she unconsciously shifts, putting herself more firmly between the man and the young woman at the table. Correction, the young woman that was at the table but is now on the move. "If there's something wrong, I'd be happy to help you," she says, her voice concerned, but a touch of wariness entering her eyes. All day long she's been walking around with that damned hammer, and now, if she needs it, it's stuck in the back in her locker. And the goon pulls out a picture. Correction, a /couple/ of pictures. Which he offers to Fern. One is of Hope, but in some form of green 'uniform', but the picture itself has an odd, almost orangish fade, and on top of that strangely enough, the background makes it look /almost/ like the pic was taken on the island of Manhattan, but in the 1960's or 1970s. The second picture is even older. And it appears to be of a sketch which may even be older than that. Again, it's of Hope. or at least it has a very noticeable likeness to her. "I got a report that this girl may be in here. For your own sake, I'd move out of the way, or just get her out of here before things go badly for you." But what about Hope herself? By this point she's in the ladies room, and well.... She's just trying to find a window or any other way out of here that she can use without setting off any alarms or causing damage. Fern doesn't like to be ordered around, and she does -not- like this guy's tone of voice. Whether it's intended or not, she instantly takes it for a threat, and she barely glances at the pictures before saying, "Nope, sorry, never seen her before. You must have the wrong place." When it comes to making a choice between a little waif of a girl who looks like she needs a good meal and has been absolutely pleasant, and this big brick wall of a man, she'll choose the girl every time. "Sorry," she says, "But I think you should leave." There is a window in the bathroom, and it's sizable but... there's always a but.... it's covered with chicken wire. Not exactly the best security measure, but hey. And even as that notebook and its contents stay on the ground by the table, Hope pauses in the bathroom. Yeah. She looks at the window. And its chicken wire. But she doesn't move to break it. At least not yet. The 'Goon' though lets out a sigh. That is before he takes off his sunglasses. "Fine. I will. But let me warn you on behalf of the Families. That girl is bad news. Every time she shows up, things explode, or worse. And we don't do it. It'd be safer for you if she vanishes for another few years. Understood?" With her frown already at it's most frowny, and totally not understanding, Fern nods her head. "Sure. Whatever you say, sir." She may be turning the guy out, but she still can't be -rude- about it. Families. What families. Explode? That little girl surely doesn't explode things. People are so weird in this city. Ok, maybe she can explode things, but she's been perfectly nice to Fern and that counts for more than the word of a big scowly guy. He may be rude, buuut... But as he turns to leave, he can't help but pause and glance back at Fern. "By the way? Did you see either of the two guys she's usually with?" Hope meanwhile just stays hidden. For now. Even as a plan starts to form in her head. "Two guys?" The question is volleyed back before Fern realizes that she's already told the guy she didn't see Hope at all. Well, not like that wasn't easy to see through, since he did actually see her himself. "What two guys?" "Dunno. All we know is the girl, and two guys. They're old stories among the families. The girl and one guy shows up. Then the other. Then shooting starts. Supposedly back during prohibition their shooting out caused two gangs to start working together, since they got caught in the crossfire. And that's one of the saner stories. Don't get me going on the ones going back to the war. Until just now... I thought they were bunk. Pure bunk." is said as he slides the pictures away. "Now, I'm not so sure. Good luck." And with that, he just leaves. A short time later, Hope does come back out from where she was hiding, but her hands are balled up into fists, and it almost looks like she may be holding something in each fist. Fern just blinks at the guy as he speaks. Back during prohibition. Back to the war. She doesn't ask which war, she doesn't really need to. Heck, she's been in another time, so that part of the conversation is the least surprising thing he's said. Once he's gone Fern stands for a second, then turns, going to pick Hope's things up off the floor. She's just setting the last of it on the table, and she might have looked at a page or two, when Hope returns. Her brows go up, surprise showing on her face. "Hey, you're here! Are you alright?" Her concern for the girl is obvious. "C'mon, sit." It takes a moment, but in the end Hope finally nods and head back over towards her table. And she doesn't even look at her stuff (but if Fern were to glance at the notes she may find several odd comments on some of them, such as '1776, Fire, Sorry New York' and others that appear to be some other, odd language that is /not/ english. In fact a lot of the newer notes look almost like they're 'written in some odd, non-English characters' with only the occasional number like 200 mixed in. "I'm fine. Sorry about that. For a little bit I thought he was one of some elses... Soldiers. Only they probably wouldn't of left like that." Then there's a smile. "I'm sorry you got involved. I'm glad you're all right. Too many people are dead because of..." Pause. "Never mind. Sorry." Fern lifts her hand, the intent to lay it softly on Hope's arm. "Hey, it's all good. No harm, no foul. Why don't you sit, and I'll get your food going on?" She looks entreatingly at the girl, trying to make it seem like the best idea EVAR to stick around for the pizza. "I'll get you some fresh coffee, you'll have some pizza, relax a bit. You're ok in here." There's a faint shift in Hope's body language at that tenderness, before finally she nods slightly, and manages a slight, "Thanks." as she starts to relax, possibly for the first time in a long time. All though as Fern heads off, there is a single sheet that gets pulled out of the notebook, with one word written in English on the top, and the rest of the page filled up with that odd language What is that word on the top? 'Plan' But what ever that plan is for now, hopefully it doesn't cause any harm for Fern. Or at least Hope hopes it doesn't. Not after everything the woman just did for her. But all of that is a story for another time. Category:Log